The One Who Makes Me Smile
by sometimesknownasginger
Summary: Sakura's thoughts on Syaoran. Somewhat AU.


-1The One Who Makes Me Smile

A/N: I know…I have a chapter of Absence to finish…this wouldn't leave me alone. Its just a little one shot on why Sakura loves Syaoran. Oh yeah…this is kind of AU. No magic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from CCS.**

Sakura's POV

They all think I'm crazy. I really can't blame them. I mean, who could fall for him? Him being Li Syaoran, the brown haired, amber eyed man of my dreams. He's such a paradox. He is an asshole, and yet he is one of the best friends I have. No one understands why I want him so much. No one understands why I love him.

Love. You have no idea how long it took me to admit that I loved him. I wouldn't let myself fall for him. You see, for all my cheerfulness and innocence, I'd been hurt before. But somehow that jerk managed to worm himself into my heart.

It all started in science class. Well, perhaps it started a little bit earlier than that. The first time I met him, it was sophomore year. He and his girlfriend had just broken up, and she asked if she could sit with me. Being the kind, sweet person I am, I let her. She pointed him out, telling me that she didn't want to sit with that jerk. At the time I had no idea how much he'd mean to me one day. All I could think was "what a geek".

Then, a year later, I walked into my student volunteer class and there he was. The thought makes me giggle. You see, that particular teacher was quite a smart ass. You either loved her or hated her. Either way, she'd rag on you in a heartbeat. Because of his own smart ass tendencies, they didn't exactly love each other. He hates her to this day. But on to the point, I was an awesome student volunteer. I'm a ditz, don't get me wrong, but when it comes to grading I have an eye for detail. Unless it was his paper. If I could possibly make a mistake, it was on his paper. And he caught me, every time. Teased me for it too.

So, when I walked into my second semester science class, and he just so happened to be there I couldn't resist sitting in front of him. After all, he was the only person I knew. Soon enough, we became friends. He was such an annoyance though. If I pulled my hair up, he'd pull out the clip or rubber band and refuse to give it back. That's why I almost always wear my hair down now. When he got bored, he'd poke me in the side. This he loved, especially since it make me squeak. Eventually it stopped working. He told me that my squeaker was broken. He drove me nuts! And I started to like it.

Then one day, I walked in and he was in my seat. He refused to move. Jerk. So, I took his seat and decided that I was going to make his life a living hell. So, for the rest of the semester I messed up his hair, poked him, pinched him, flicked him in the ear, kicked him, blew on the back of his neck, wrote on him…and slowly fell in love with him. He always made me laugh. Even if he hurt my feelings once or twice. He called me ugly. And it hurt. One of my friends told me that if he said that, he must be blind. He wasn't blind.

Later he told me that I made him nervous. And that's why he said stuff like that. And then, when he called me beautiful, it just made me melt. I mean, I know I'm not ugly, but I don't think I'm beautiful. I'm fairly plain, short and petite with brown hair and green eyes. There isn't anything special about me. I'm just Sakura. But he thought I was beautiful.

Things in class kept getting more complex. We'd fight like cats and dogs. Once, the teacher turned around just in time to see me with my shoe in hand, ready to wallop Syaoran. Then next thing you'd know, we would be watching a movie, and he would fall asleep on my desk. Granted, that was often my fault since I just couldn't keep my hands out of his hair. I think half the class thought something was going on. Especially that one time that he put his hand on my thigh and asked me "Nervous yet?".

We went to see a movie once, with a group of friends. We flirted through the entire movie, and afterwards I gave him my number. He called me that weekend and we talked for hours. It was amazing some of the things we had in common. But then, summer started and we lost touch.

I didn't see him again until school started. That was awkward though, he had a girlfriend by that time. We acted the same as we always did, but I couldn't help but feel hurt. It wasn't long before I heard through the grape vine that his girlfriend was planning on breaking up with him. She found some of his tendencies to be annoying. He's very overprotective. And a bit controlling. I've never found it to be a problem, slap him, tell him he's stupid, and move on.

So she broke up with him. He was upset. Then one of my old classmates died. In an attempt to cheer ourselves up, we went to see a movie. No big deal, right? _Hmph. _ It ended with a kiss, which was promptly broadcast around the school. Something I was not happy about. I have never been amazingly popular and being the center of gossip was not a welcome though.

Things were awkward for awhile, but after a few months we were back to our usual friendship. I invited him to my birthday party. We saw a few movies. Spent some time together. It was great and it felt right. Then it happened…

We kissed. God, what a kiss. Then he came over one day, we made dinner and watched a movie. We ended up making out. We almost didn't make it out of the house. I honestly believe that the hottest kiss I've ever had was when he grabbed me as I went to open the door. He grabbed my waist, and turned me to face him, kissing me hard as he pressed me against the door. Wow.

Never really went further than that. We still hung out with our group of friends, still saw movies and still had fun. He still snuck up behind me during school, only to grab me and yell "Ahh!" in an attempt to make me jump. I'd still walk past him and grin, or mess up his hair before walking away.

Then summer came, and things have changed. He doesn't talk to me as much, doesn't respond to my emails, or only responds in one word answers. We rarely see each other. I can only hope that its just a phase, like those we've been through before. I'm terrified that I will lose my friend, even more so because he's my heart. Even if he doesn't know it and probably never will. But I know that when I do see him, everything is all right. Because he is the one who makes me smile.


End file.
